


The Final Truth

by ChomeChan



Series: The Truth [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Black Order - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lavilena, M/M, Plot Twists, SuperNaturals, Timcanpy (D.Gray-man) is an Animal, Vampires, Yullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChomeChan/pseuds/ChomeChan
Summary: "What if you don't make it?""I wouldn't be 'the one' if I didn't, right?""Che, you idiot.""Have some faith, Kanda.""Fine. You'll survive with major injuries." He chuckled."Good enough." The vampire looked at him."Promise me." The halfbreed didn't need to hear the rest to know what the male wanted. So, he nodded with a soft smile."I promise."





	1. Prologue

_"Allen....promise me that when you find your special person, you'll never let them go." The little boy on her lap grinned happily._

_"Like you and papa?" He questioned, bouncing. Maria giggled, patting his head. His father smiled fondly at the two._

_"Yes, like mama and I." He agreed, nodding. Allen smiled happily at his parents, his tiny little arms hugging them both. His parents smiled at the hug, wrapping their arms around the boy as well. After a few minutes, both Mana and Maria let go. Allen, did not, however. He simply tightened his hold, childishly pouting. Maria looked at her son, giggling softly._

_"Allen, sweetheart, what in the world are you doing?" She questioned, making Mana look down at the boy as well._

_"Holding onto my special people!" Allen exclaimed, grinning up at his parents. Maria looked at her son, her heart melting. The little boy was just so cute! She gently picked him up, kissing all over his face. Allen began to giggle uncontrollably, a bright smile on his face. As Mana watched his family, he thought of one thing._

_'Please...give me more time with them. I can't leave them yet...'_

_He was nothing but a chore boy. They kept telling him he'd be playing a crucial role in the final act. But he didn't feel like any of it was true. They ordered him around, made him do the chores they didn't feel like doing. The only interesting thing he got to do was train. He'd train with one of his family members. They'd teach him self defense, and how to kill someone. He wasn't sure why he needed to learn such a thing, but the Earl told him it'd be significant to his role. He watched with a small frown as the Earl walked into Lvellie's office, planning to tell the man of the prophecy, and how it'd be his downfall. As he listened, all he could think of was,_

_'Why was I made...?'_

_"Happy birthday Yuu!" His parents said happily, making the boy look up from his book. He had been reading on the couch when his parents stood in front of him, holding a pie for the boy, since he didn't like sweets. Yuu looked at them, smiling a bit._

_"Thank you..." He murmured. The two adults smiled, putting the pie down on the table, and wrapping the boy in a hug._

_"Yuu, promise us that if you find someone that cherishes you, don't ever leave them. Can you promise us that?" His mother said softly. Not entirely understanding what she meant, Yuu nodded._

_"I promise."_


	2. Chapter 1

He was woken up by the faint sound of an alarm going off. Groaning, in his half awake state, his arm flopped onto the night stand for the annoying sound. He patted around for it, frowning when he couldn't find it. "Moyashi...what the hell are you doing?" His lover grumbled, sounding annoyed.

"Trying to find the source of sound that woke me up. I was having a good dream!" He was about to eat mitarashi dango, when the alarm went off. His lover grumbled some more, before finding the alarm and turning it off. The boy smiled in content, snuggling up to the male next to him. "Thank you, Bakanda." Allen murmured, closing his eyes.

"Che, if you think you can go back to sleep you're wrong idiot." Kanda grumbled, turning to face Allen, his arm wrapped around his waist. Allen didn't open his eyes, but snuggled into the crook of the vampire's neck.

"Why? Kanda, you wake up too early..." The halfbreed whined. He didn't mind waking up early, but five in the morning was _way_ too early for him. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Baka. Then go back to sleep." He said, frowning. He moved to get out of bed, but Allen's grip on him adjourned his attempt. "Oi! Let go!" He demanded. Allen looked at him.

"No." He answered. "Would it kill you to sleep in for once?" Allen asked, giving his famous pout. It was one he _knew_ Kanda couldn't resist. The vampire stared at the bean, eyebrow twitching. He let out a sigh, before deciding to give in. He laid back down, pulling Allen close. Allen smiled happily, before looking at him. "We can wake up at seven. How does that sound?" A grunt was his reply. Allen chuckled, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Seven was a normal time to wake up. It wasn't too early, and it wasn't too late in the morning either.

The two were apart of the Black Order, along with their friends, Lenalee and Lavi. The Black Order was a safe heaven for supernatural creatures. They were taught how to fit in with the human population, and how to control their abilities. They scouted out other people that were like them, and sought out to help them. Unfortunately, not all supernaturals wanted to accept their help, and were, to put it simply, _put down_. However, it wasn't always like that. The Millennium Earl and the Noah used to be the Order's partners. They'd handle any supernatural that refused to listen, and absorb their abilities, making them human.

But the Earl grew too power hungry. He began to demand more from the Order. And the Order refused to accept his wants. So, the Earl split from the Order, taking the ever faithful Noah Clan with him in the process. With this, the Millennium Earl and the Black Order became enemies. It was an unknown war, to the human race. They continued their everyday lives happily and peacefully. That was thanks to the Order.

The sound of an alarm going off rang in his ears once more. Opening his eyes, Allen turned off the alarm. Kanda woke up as well, as he looked at the boy in his arms. "Good morning Yuu." Allen murmured sleepily. A kiss on his forehead was the vampire's reply. Smiling, Allen kissed his cheek, and got up, getting ready for the day. Kanda did the same, sitting up, and grabbing his hair tie as he went to put his hair up. There was something Allen had begun to realize about his usually moody lover. It was the fact that Kanda expressed himself through his actions, and not his words.

Whenever Allen said those three special words, Kanda had a soft gaze in his eyes, as Allen was either kissed in response, or his hand was gripped tightly. Allen was fine with that, he came to realize, because it still showed that Kanda loved him back. After all, actions spoke louder than words, right?

The two males made their way to the cafeteria, where Lenalee and Lavi were already eating. They sat next to each other, having a good conversation if the smile on Lena's face was anything to go by. Allen watched as the girl said something, and made Lavi's face go a bit red. Allen softly chuckled. It made him happy to see his friends so close. He had found out from Lavi that after they had rescued the girl from Cross, he had finally confessed to her, and she returned his feelings. Kanda tugged in Allen's sleeve, making the boy look at him, confused. He then realized Jerry had been waiting for him to order.

Allen apologized quickly, feeling embarrassed. The chef shook his head, smiling at the boy. With that, Allen began to list off different foods.

When everything was done, Kanda and Allen made their way to Lenalee and Lavi. They sat down, Allen giving them a happy smile. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Allen."

"Morning Allen-chan!"

With that, a rather peaceful morning began. Their table was full of joyful conversations, except for the few times Lavi had made the well known mistake of calling Kanda by his first name. Lenalee and Allen sighed, watching the stupid werewolf get chased by the vampire he angered. "Hey, Allen." Lenalee said softly. The boy took his attention away from his lover, and looked over at the fairy in front of him. "Have you heard any news on what Central was planning on doing to find someone to replace Lvellie?" Allen shook his head.

"Has Komui told you anything?" He questioned. The girl sighed quietly, shaking her head as well.

"He can't tell me everything that Central does unfortunately. Some of it does have to be kept a secret..." The two frowned. Lvellie used to hold an important position in the Order. He was in charge of being Central's watchdog, reporting anything that went against Order protocol, and giving out missions to Komui. There were also reports he had to read through, and then send to Central. He also had things that Central had wanted him to investigate. However, it seemed that Lvellie had a second agenda, and he had been working with the Earl. He was then found out by Allen, and eventually he fled from the Order.

Allen let out a quiet sigh. Things had been different lately around the Order. There was a more peaceful feel to it. People weren't on edge with Lvellie there anymore. Over the past few months, they had been able to find more supernaturals to join the Order, and Allen had met them. One of them, was a man named Krory. Lavi and Allen had met him on a mission, and because of that meeting, Krory had learned that he was a vampire. Allen had a feeling the man hadn't gotten over the death of his love, Eliade. Allen's eyes found Kanda as the male sheathed Mugen. Their eyes met, and Allen gave him a smile.

 _'It's been three months since Lvellie disappeared. And it's been six months since I met Kanda and the others. It's almost hard to believe.'_ Kanda came over to sit next to the boy, while Lenalee went over to scold Lavi. Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder with a small smile.

"Thank you." Allen murmured. Kanda looked at him, scoffing.

"Che, for what?" Was the automatic response.

"For finding me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the last book in the Truth series! It's been a wild ride, but it only gets wilder from here! I hope you're all excited for this story! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!~


	3. Chapter 2

Allen and Lavi had just returned from a week long mission. All the boy wanted to do was find Kanda, and fall asleep in the vampire's embrace. However, that plan wouldn't be happening, for Lavi decided to drag the poor boy to the cafeteria. Sure, Allen was hungry, but he wanted to greet Lenalee and Kanda, and let them know he had gotten back safely. The halfbreed let out a soft sigh as his energetic werewolf friend dragged him to Jerry. He decided to just go with it, knowing that Lavi would whine if he tried to leave. He mentally apologized to Kanda and Lenalee before ordering his food from Jerry.

"That was a fun mission, ne Allen-chan?" Lavi asked, giving his friend a grin as they headed to a table. Allen softly sighed, wheeling his cart of food as he walked next to Lavi.

"It was tiring to say the least." He replied. "I'm just glad that Tiedoll-san taught me more of my abilities so that I'm not a burden." Allen said softly, giving a small smile. Lavi frowned for a few seconds. The boy was never once a burden! His frown was replaced with a grin as he threw an arm around Allen's shoulders, ruffling his hair.

"Oh Moyashi-chan! If I swung that way I'd totally steal you away from Yuu-chan!" The suicidal rabbit exclaimed, making Allen stare at him. The two froze as a sword appeared at Lavi's neck, and a cough was heard from behind them. The two turned around only to see Lenalee and Kanda. "L-Lenalady!" Lavi exclaimed, suddenly terrified. Lenalee gave him an innocent smile.

"Come again Lavi? I think I misheard you~." She said, eyebrow twitching. Allen took the moment to slip from Lavi's grip and went over to Kanda. He leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the cheek with a small smile.

"I'm home, Yuu." He said softly. Kanda sheathed Mugen, looking over at Allen. He gave his hair a pat in acknowledgment, a soft look in his eyes. Allen beamed at him. He then looked over at Lenalee and Lavi. The girl was dragging the poor guy away, said poor guy crying out for Kanda and Allen's help. Both refused. Instead, Allen brought his cart of food over to the table he was planning on sitting at, while Kanda went to order his usual lunch.

Allen began to eat his lunch, thinking about the mission he and Lavi were assigned. The Earl had started to become much more active over the past few months, and the boy was alarmed. He wasn't the only one though. Lots of other supernaturals and CROW's were worried about what their enemy was planning. His thoughts then drifted over to the abilities he'd been learning with Tiedoll. He had a stronger grasp on creating protective barriers, making them stronger and quicker. He also began working with intangibility and telekinesis. Allen's favorite form of fighting came from blasting energy attacks, and using magic, giving his comrades a chance to attack once more.

Allen was snapped out of his thoughts as Kanda came back over to the table, sitting down across from him. He gave the vampire a smile as he ate, Kanda simply looked at him with a gentle gaze in response. As they sat and talked, Allen's eyes drifted throughout the cafeteria, looking around at the people. "There's more supernaturals around." He observed, his tone light and cheery. Kanda nodded in response.

"Che, ever since that damn Lvellie had some of them killed, more have been joining." He grumbled, frowning at the mention of Lvellie. He hated the man for what he did to Lenalee, and hated him even more for what he did to Allen. Speaking of the Bean, the boy was still looking around, but suddenly gasped. Kanda quirked an eyebrow at his actions. Allen paid him no mind, getting out his seat, and running up to someone. Still somewhat confused, Kanda turned and followed him, only to see what he was getting excited over.

"Link!" Allen exclaimed, going over to the mediator. Said male looked over at him, walking over.

"Walker." He greeted, looking at him. Kanda walked up to them, standing next to Allen. Link and him made eye contact, acknowledging one another. Allen smiled at him.

"What are you doing here at the Order? Do you have a report to hand in to Komui?" He asked.

"You could say that. I was about to give him my report but..." Link began to explain, cutting himself off. He couldn't simply just admit he got lost! He's been in the Order countless times, yet one wrong turn and he's lost his way?! Kanda smirked, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Got lost Two-Spots?" He questioned. Link stared at him, at a loss for words as his eyebrow twitched. Allen simply gave him an understanding smile.

"We'll take you to Komui's office." He offered. Link looked at him, about to reply before he was interrupted.

"I'm back Allen-chan!" Lavi exclaimed, walking over to them. Lenalee was at his side, an innocent smile on her face. Link may not have known what was going on, but he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Lavi! Your head!" Allen exclaimed, staring at the huge bump in his head. The werewolf nervously laughed.

"Don't worry! It's nothing Al! Just met a friend of Lena's..." He trailed off. Kanda and Allen had one thought going through their heads.

_'Her clipboard...'_

Lavi grinned as he looked over at Link. "What's Link doing here?" He questioned.

"He got lost trying to give Komui a report." Allen replied softly. Lenalee and Lavi nodded in response.

"We'll come with you!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning still. Allen nodded in agreement before Kanda could protest. With that, the five headed to Komui's office. For some reason, as Allen listened to Lavi and Kanda's banter, along with Lenalee and Link's soft conversation, he felt an odd sense of nostalgia. It made him smile. They continued walking until they reached Komui's office. Link knocked on the door, waiting for the chief's call of 'come in'. They walked inside, Komui grinning as he saw his sister.

"MY SWEET LENALEE!" He exclaimed, suddenly appearing at the girl's side, hugging her. "WHY DO YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THAT IDIOTIC RABBIT?!" The man cried. "HE'S TAINTING YOU CAN'T YOU SEE?!" Komui cried, being over dramatic as usual. Lenalee sighed, whacking him in the head.

"Brother! Stop being such a baby! Link is here to give you a report!" The girl sighed, frowning. Komui sniffled, back in his chair. Link cleared his throat, sighing. Allen sweat dropped at the sight, as he stood next to Kanda.

"It seems that they've found Director Lvellie." The mediator began. The air in the room was suddenly serious and tense. Komui looked at him, lips pursed in a line. Lavi felt Lenalee go tense next to him, as Kanda's hand found Allen's. Link looked around the room at everyone. "He was found dead." Shock took over the room. There was nothing but silence. Komui gulped, being the first to break it.

"Was this all of your report?" He questioned. Link shook his head.

"It appears that Central wants me to live here at the Order now, and fill in as Director until they can find someone else."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter two, and Link finally gets to be around more! Lemme know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you all in chapter three! I hope you enjoyed, bai!


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey, stupid Bak! Let's get a move on!" A girl exclaimed, hands on her hips. She had a frown on her face, as she stood at the doorway of their apartment and waited. The girl had short orange hair and pink eyes. If one were to look closer at the girl though, they'd see that there were small bursts of electricity around her arms. The girl was not normal. Far from it actually. She was a Nymph, one who controlled electricity and thunder. Sounds of bangs were heard as someone else hopped on one foot to meet the girl in the doorway as he tried to put his shoe on. He had blond hair and grey eyes.

"S-Sorry Fou! I-I'll be ready in just one second!" The male exclaimed, finally pushing the shoe on his foot. Fou looked at the male in front her, annoyed still.

"How long does it take to get a shoe on?" She huffed. The male, Bak, nervously smiled as he looked down at her. Fou was shorter than most, but he still loved her.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled lightly. "Anyways, let's get going, shall we?" Bak said, holding his arm out for her. Fou calmed the sparks around her arms and nodded. She linked her arm with his, and the two left the apartment. Their goal for the day was to get some shopping done.

As they walked they went past a man. He glanced over at them, specifically Fou. He stopped, pushing his glasses onto his face. "Excuse me, are you Fou?" He asked. The couple stopped, the two turning to look at him. Fou slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." She replied. The man smiled in an unnerving way. He walked up to her, pressing his hand against her forehead.

"I'm glad...now, be an angel and give me your power." Bak's eyes widened. Time slowed down.

"FOU!"

He used an arm to block the incoming kick. Stepping to the side slightly, he used his partner's outstretched arm to flip over his body with a grin. He sensed someone sneaking up from behind and caught their arm, throwing them on the ground. "Aww! I can never sneak up on you Allen-chan!" Lavi whined. The boy gave his friend a small smile and dodged the kick from his other training partner. "Get 'em Yuu!" The werewolf cheered, laying on the ground still. Kanda rolled his eyes as he blocked a punch from Allen.

"Che, don't call me that!" He snapped angrily. Allen chuckled a bit, giving a smile. "Oi shut it Moyashi!" Kanda growled. Allen glared at him slightly.

"My name is Allen!" He exclaimed, successfully landing a kick to Kanda's side. The vampire smirked in victory. Allen paled, realizing what he had just done.

"Thanks for the opening, Mo-ya-shi~." Kanda practically purred. And no, Allen so did _not_ feel a shiver run down his spine. No way in _hell_. Kanda grabbed his leg and using his strength - _all_ of it- he brought the boy down to the ground, smirking as he looked down at him. "Heh, I win." He declared. Allen pouted slightly.

"Just you watch Bakanda! I'll beat you one day!" The halfbreed vowed. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams, Moyashi." He retorted, making Allen pout more. He offered Allen a hand, and pulled the boy up. Allen offered him a smile.

"Training is done, yay!" Lavi cheered, grinning. Allen chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Let's go see if Komui is done repairing our weapons." The werewolf stated, looking at Kanda. A few days ago, Lavi and Kanda had been sent on a short mission that was supposed to be simple, but they had ran into some pretty tough supernaturals. Their weapons are utterly destroyed during the fight. Lenalee and Allen were _almost_ called for backup. Kanda sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Che, leaving him with Mugen is unsettling." He mumbled. Allen gave them a smile.

"I'll tag along then!"

When the three arrived at Komui's office, the last thing they expected to see was two strangers looking quite distressed. One was a rather short girl, with orange hair stopping around her shoulders. She had an angry look on her face, while the man with golden hair looked worried. Lenalee caught sight of Lavi and went over to him. Lavi looked at the girl, confused. The fairy only shook her head. "Oh, hello you three." Komui said, seeing the three. The two strangers turned to look at them.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Allen questioned. Komui shook his head.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm glad you three are here. It seems we have a problem." The chief said.

"Che, which is?" Kanda questioned. Komui frowned a bit. He looked over at the two strangers, figuring it'd be best if they were the ones to explain. The blond one nodded his head, understanding. He turned to look at Allen and the others.

"My name is Bak Chang. I wish we would've met under different circumstances but..." He trailed off, frowning. The girl cut in.

"I'm a Nymph. And some creepy looking dude stole my powers." She explained bluntly. The room was silent.

"Wait wait...someone _stole_ your powers? Is that even possible?!" Lavi questioned. "That shouldn't be possible! Unless you're apart of the Noah Clan, but other than that there isn't any other race of supernaturals that should have that ability!" The girl frowned.

"That's we thought as too. Until, well, he came out of nowhere and pressed a hand against my head and stole my powers in my face." She said, scowling. Allen frowned, as did Lenalee. Lavi looked shocked. Kanda remained quiet.

"This isn't the first case to appear." Komui cut in. All eyes were on him. "His name is Apocryphos. He's made quite the name for himself it seems. We aren't exactly sure what type of supernatural he is. But he's definitely not human." He said, frowned. "It looks like he's been doing this for a few months now, but this is the first I'm hearing of this."

"Che, probably because Lvellie kept that hidden." Kanda grumbled, frowning. Komui sighed.

"Most likely. Anyways, Apocryphos must be stopped at all costs. I want you four to go after him, and bring him back to the Order, where we can figure out how to get back those powers he stole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HELLO I'M NOT DEAD! So here's what happened: I basically lost motivation to update this? And I was getting into other fandoms as well. I know this chapter isn't as long as it usually is but at least I was able to finally post something. I can't promise how often I'll update since I have other stories I'm working on, and I have a few more of testing for school, but I'll try my best to update this when I can! I hope you all enjoyed this crappy chapter and I'll see you guys next chapter! Bai!


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Link, I know you're probably busy being the fill in for Lvellie, but are you interested in helping us?" Allen asked, looking over at the male as the two ate breakfast. Link looked up from his pastries.

"I'll do my best to help." He agreed, nodding. Allen looked at him with a smile. "What do you need my help with?" The male asked, glancing over at Allen before continuing to eat.

"We need some information on a supernatural named Apocryphos. Do you know anything about him?" He questioned. Link frowned at the name.

"He doesn't sound familiar...do you have any information that you could give me? It might help me remember something." Link suggested, making Allen nodded. He stopped eating for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well, we don't much yet. He's some sort of supernatural that steals others powers. We aren't sure how long he's been around, or what his goal is." Allen sighed, frowning. Link looked at him.

"It seems there probably hasn't been a lot of reports of supernaturals being attacked by this man and losing their powers. There most likely isn't a lot of information either." He sighed, finishing up his breakfast. "I'm not sure this mission is even completable Allen, there's minimal information about who you're after. If you go into a mission like this blindly, and you're trying to take someone down that can steal your powers, it's an incredibly large risk you and the others are taking." Allen stared at Link, a frown on his face.

"We still have to try Link. For the sake of his past and future victims. We have to try." The boy said, gathering his many plates and wheeling his cart over to Jerry. Link sighed quietly, watching him walk off. He handed his own plate to Jerry, before heading back to his temporary office. He looked around the room, remembering the risk that he, Allen, and the others took not too long ago. Shaking his head, he said down in his chair, and stared down at the paper work in front of him.

"Who was it that killed you, Director Lvellie..?"

While Allen was walking towards the training hall, Lenalee ran up to him. The girl seemed to be a bit out of breath, but what worried Allen the most was how nervous she looked. He turned to her, concerned. "Lenalee? Are you alright?" He questioned. She nodded.

"I'm fine, but...Allen, there's someone here...he says that he's your brother." Allen blinked, staring at her.

"Eh..?" He asked, confused. "I don't have a brother though...I've been an only child for as long as I can remember." He explained. Lenalee grabbed his hand.

"Follow me." She said before dragging him off. When they arrived, Lavi and Kanda were there, looking just as confused as Allen. They had their weapons drawn, just in case the mysterious newcomer was hostile. Speaking of which, the first thing Allen noticed was the hair. It was a snowy white, just like his. His eyes were golden, and he had a kind smile on his face.

"Allen! It's nice to finally meet you!" The boy exclaimed, happily. This only confused Allen further.

"Who are you..?" He asked, standing next to Kanda. The boy smiled at him once more before replying.

"I'm Wisely Walker. I'm your older brother." He explained. "I know it's a little confusing, but I promise you, I'm actually your brother." He said. Allen narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"Prove it. I'm sorry but I can't believe you unless you prove it." The boy replied. Wisely looked a bit surprised by Allen's words, but nodded nonetheless. He reached into his shirt. Allen felt Kanda tense beside him. Wisely pulled out a locket, and tossed it over to Allen. The half demon blinked, holding it. He opened the locket to see a picture of his family. His mother was there, holding a small boy that looked like him, and his father was holding a boy that looked like Wisely. Allen continued to stare at the locket in disbelief. "You...really are my brother, aren't you..?" He asked. Wisely nodded.

"Yes." Wisely answered. Lavi and Kanda lowered their weapons. They looked at each other, and then at Allen.

"I don't understand...why did they keep you a secret from me..?" Allen questioned, confused. Wisely frowned.

"I'm not sure. They sent me to live with a close family friend a few months after you were born. I never understood why." He explained. Lavi looked over at Lenalee and Kanda, motioning that they should. Lenalee nodded in agreement, and Kanda frowned but followed them anyway. He glanced over at the siblings, watching as Allen walked over to Wisely, hugging him. The elder brother seemed surprised by his actions, but he softly smiled and hugged back. Kanda looked away, leaving the room.

The three went to report about Wisely to Komui, who seemed happy to have the older Walker with them. Afterwards, the three were dragged to the library by Lenalee, the fairy saying there was a book she wanted to look into. Kanda grumbled about being dragged all over the place, but followed anyway. After all, his Moyashi was busy, so he had time to kill. A few hours later, Allen and Wisely entered the library, the younger smiling happily. Lenalee and Lavi looked up from their books, smiling as they saw the two. Lenalee was the first one to stand, walking over to them. "I'm Lenalee." She greeted with a smile.

"I don't think we started off on the right foot before when Yuu and I were holding our weapons at you and all that. So, let's start over! I'm Lavi!" The werewolf introduced, grinning. Wisely looked at him, confused.

"But...I wasn't holding any weapons at you..." He said. Lavi laughed.

"He means me." Kanda spoke, before glaring at Lavi. "And would you stop calling me that, dammit?!" He exclaimed, ready to draw Mugen. Lavi, quite literally, squeaked in fear.

"No fair! Allen-chan gets to call you by your first name, but nobody else can!" Lavi whined. Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped as they felt the urge to face palm. Wisely only blinked, puzzled by their actions.

"That's a different story, you idiotic rabbit!"

"Um...are you sure they're friends, Allen?" Wisely asked. The boy nodded, sighing.

"Yuu has an...interesting way of expressing himself. He pretends to act all tough and scary, but he's a real softie at heart." Allen explained, smiling. Kanda looked at him with a glare.

"Che, what was that Moyashi?" He asked. Allen glared right back at him.

"How many times do I have to say it, Bakanda! It's _Allen_!" Wisely looked over at Lenalee, as if pleading for help. The girl giggled.

"Our resident samurai vampire over there is Kanda." She explained. Wisely glanced over at the two boys, who looked like they were about to fight.

"Um...shouldn't we stop them? I think they're about to kill each other..." He said, pointing at the two. Lavi laughed, slinging an arm across both Lenalee and Wisely's shoulders.

"Those two? Nah, no way. They love each other too much to actually hurt one another on purpose." He said grinning. Wisely looked at him in shock, before looking at his little brother and Kanda.

_'So they're together? With how they act I never would've guessed that...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm finally back with an update! I'm sorry these updates come out with such a long gap between them. Recently I've been writing stuff for My Hero Academia, so I've been all over the place lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Bai!


End file.
